


Secrets held in my heart

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel reference, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Human Lance (Voltron), Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has two moms, Lance is an artist, Lance is both Mexican and Cuban, Langst, M/M, Mexican Lance (Votron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), References to Supernatural (TV), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Allura (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Twilight References, Vampire AU, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampire movie and show references, Vampires, shance, shangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Since Lance was 18, he loved a man older than him. One night after saying goodbye to Lance, the man kisses Lance on the forehead promising him he’ll be back.Now 22, Lance is face with the man he loves again.





	1. promise me you'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before lance leaves for new york

 Lance met Shiro on his first week at work in Starbucks. Lance fell head over heels for him, the man was sweet and such a gentleman to him. 

Every day the man order the latte mocha, with whip cream. And Lance would put his heart and soul into that drink. And Lance would hand Shiro his coffee, Shiro would give him a kind smile and tell him ”thank you”. During his breaks were the best for Lance, and that's when Shiro would get off of work to buy the Starbucks sandwiches and his latte. 

They would sit and chat until one of them would have to go back to work. 

”I got accepted to the college I wanted.” The Cuban smiled at the 30-year-old man. Shiro smiled back at him. ”The one in New York right?” Lance nodded with a shy smile as he stirred his spoon in the hot tea. The rain outside poured hard in the background. “I’m gonna miss you Lance.” Lance’s eyes widen as he looked up at Shiro who gave the boy a sad smile. “I’m gonna miss you more Shiro. I like seeing you walk in every weekday.” Lance said. Shiro looked down at his paperwork, “You know...I don’t even like lattes until you got my order wrong. But I enjoyed yours so much, that I bought them.” Shiro confesses. Lance felt embarrassed, he hated getting a customer’s order wrong. “Oh shit I’m sorry, you could have told me-“

”You looked so stressed out that I didn’t want to make you even more worried.” Shiro gave him a smiled. “Plus I love your lattes.” Lance than smiled. 

Lance than looked at the window watching the rain. “It’s pouring hard huh? I hope it’s stops by the time my shift is over.” Lance giggled and looked back at Shiro. Shiro smiled at him, “It'll probably stop by then.” Shiro than looked at his watch and stood up from the chair. “Well..it’s time for me to head back, I’ll see you later Lance.” Lance smiled at him as he stood up too. “Goodbye Mr. Lawyer man.” Lance than watched the man leave. Lance sighed softly as went back to work.

Hours past until it was 10 pm

And Lance was the one to close the shop. The rain poured harder than ever. Lance sigh for mentally calling himself an idiot for selling his car to get a ticket for New York. But at the same time made things easier to get a ticket. Lance pulled out his phone and called his family. First he called his two loving moms. 

“ _Hola hijo?”_ Lance gave a sigh of relief, ”Hola mamá, can you pick me up from work? It's raining cats and dogs over here.” Lance said looking out. ” _Lo siento, hijo, no puedo.”_ Lance softly sighed and kicked a little pebble. ”What about mom?” he questioned as looked around. ” _Mamá está trabajando toda la Noche Esta Noche..”_ Lance could hear the worried voice full of sorry. ”It's ok mamá! I'll just call Hunk.” Hunk was somewhere in California. He would have called his dad, but he's in Mexico right now. Lance put his blue tooth on and put on David Bowie. 

Lance sigh and looked at the pouring rain. Lance put his phone into the bag and made sure it was hidden so it wouldn't be wet by the rain. ”Alright let's head out,” Lance said as he stepped out of the rain. The rain was hard and cold. 

Alright an hour of walking in the rain, he knew this because he already listened to two albums of David Bowie. And he was cold to the bone, Lance crossed his arms to use for warmth. Lance could hear the beeping of his blue tooth headphones dying already. ”Damn it...” Lance muttered. Lance looked around than he saw a car drives closer to him. Then it stops next to him. The window went down to show Shiro driving the car.

”Lance? What are you doing here out in the rain?” Lance gave a sigh of relief, thanking God that this wasn't some weirdo. ”I didn't have a ride to pick me up,” Lance said smiling but shivering. ”Oh god, Lance your gonna get sick, get in here now.” Lance's eyes widen as he looked at Shiro. ”A-Are you sure?” Before Lance knew it. Shiro got out of the car and went across where Lance was. Then he opened the car door. Shiro’s gentle hand guided Lance into the seat of the cat. Shiro than closed the door and went to his car door. 

”I'll put the heater on ok?” Shiro said with a gentle soft smile. ”Thank you, Shiro. This really means a lot to me... I don't know how I would ever repay you.” Shiro’s eyes were on the road and then his stormy eyes went to look at Lance’s eyes. ”I don't want to send you home with wet clothes. Is it ok if I take you to my apartment? I have some clothes you might fit too.” Lance giggled and rubbed his hand, feeling the warmth. ”I don't think you do, your twice as big as me. But thank you.” Lance said as he felt the heat from his cheeks from blushing. 

”I can't believe that its almost 12.” Lance said looking at the time. ”Yea, it is,” Shiro said as his eyes still looked at the road. Lance noticed the bags under his eyes. Lance always knew Shiro took overnights during work, and Shiro drank so much coffee. Lance knew it wasn't healthy. 

”Have you been getting sleep?” Lance questioned looking at Shiro with concerned. ”You look like your gonna pass out soon. You need to chill out with the coffee ok?..” Lance said with a smile, but Shiro looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “Yea..I have.” Lance looked at him. “I know you well enough to know that your lying.” Lance said. 

“I feel like I have to work harder than before.” Shiro confessed as he kept driving in silence. “I know, it’s kinda stupid but I just feel like I do.” Shiro said. Lance wanted to do nothing more was to hug Shiro. Lance than softly put his hand on Shiro’s that wasn’t on the steering wheel. Shiro’s eyes widen and looked at Lance. Lance smiled at him softly as the stormy eyes looked at the ocean’s eyes. ”I know that I'm like so much younger than you Shiro but I know that you need some time to relax. Time for yourself, you're an amazing lawyer who does the right thing all the time.” Lance said as he kept his hand on Shiro’s hand. 

”So please, take some time off after your case ok?” Lance gave him a smile, a reassuring smile. ”Promise me ok?” Shiro looked at him and smiled back. ”I promise...” Lance found himself falling more in love with Shiro. ”Almost there,” Shiro said. Then his head turns back to the raining wet road. Lance smiles as he looks at his window seat, enjoying the silence.

 It felt like seconds when they had arrived at Shiro’s apartment. The rain had stopped and Lance was freezing. ”Thank you again, Shiro.” Shiro smiled at him, as he grabbed his keys. ”No problem.” Lance smiled back at him. Shiro opened the door to the small one bedroom apartment. ”I'll run the shower for you ok?” Lance looked around the apartment, all white and white furniture. Shiro said as he walked out of the living room. Lance looked at the few photos that were in the room. 

Lance noticed the picture of a man that Shiro has his arm around the other young man. “That’s my brother, Keith.” Lance gasped and jumped, he turn around to see Shiro with a hand of clothes. And he was in black pjs. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants. “Younger?” Lance asked looking back at the photo. “Yea, he’s a year older than you.” Lance smiled at the picture. “He has the worst haircut I seen.” Shiro chuckled as Lance looked back at Shiro. “That’s mean.” Shiro teases. “But I bet he’s a sweet guy and also cute.” Lance said, Shiro handed him the clothes. “Cute?” Shiro question, Lance swore that he saw jealousy in Shiro’s eyes. “I’m bi..” Lance confessed a bit ashamed at the moment. 

Lance was never ashamed of being bisexual, he has two moms who are in a lesbian relationship. Had a transgender friend who she was a total sassy queen.  But here is, with the man he loves, telling him a a secret that wasn't meant for him to hear. But being a native idiot, told him that he was bi.

”Oh cool, I'm gay.” Shiro said casually Lance blushed. ”Really? I thought you like had a girlfriend.” Shiro just shook his head, then he leads Lance to the bathroom. ”Nah, I tried dating women thinking I wasn't but let's just say I kept looking at guy’s asses.” Lance laughed and smiled.

”Thank you again, Shiro, I don't know how to thank you,” Lance said, standing in the restroom door. ”You're welcome, you don't have to repay me at all actually,” Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck. ”I’ll be making some tea when you get out, do like sugar in your lemon tea?” Lance grinned, ”I loved it.” Shiro slightly nodded and walked away. Lance shut the door and sigh as a deep blush came across his face. “I’m in his apartment...” Lance says as he soon takes off his clothes as the hot water goes off. Lance forces himself into the nice hot water. He smiled feeling the water hit his cold skin. 

Lance got out of shower and put on the clothes that were too big. They were so baggy on him. Lance blushed as he looked at the mirror. Then he shook his head, ’ _relax Lance..._ ’ He thought to himself, Lance then opened the door and felt some of the cold air hit him. Lance put his arms around himself as he walked himself to Shiro who was sitting down quietly. Shiro’s tired eyes looked up at Lance and his warm smiled made Lance’s heart leap. ”Hey, the tea is nice and warm for you.” Lance smiled at him as he sat down across from Shiro.

”Hey, you ok?” Shiro questioned with concern eyes. ”Yea, just cold.” Shiro then got up from the counter and went to his closet and grabbed a hoodie. ”Hey, wear this,” he said smiling at Lance. Lance watched Shiro walked over to him, holding the old hoodie.

 ”Thank you,” Lance said smiling as he put the hoodie on. The hoodie was also too big for him, baggy also. Lance than blushed as the smell of Shiro surrounded him. Lance then took the cup of lemon sweet tea and drank some. ”This is really good,” Lance said awkwardly. He felt like was taking advantage of Shiro’s kindness. ”Thank you, but its actually from Walmart,” Shiro said as he rested his hand on his face. He had a soft smile on his face. ”It's also one of those sleeping teas.” Lance smiled. ”Than you'll be sleeping right?” Lance question. 

Shiro’s face softens with guilt in his eyes. ”Well... No actually. I have paperwork to do.”

”Shiro... You need some rest, you'll get sick like that. Please get some rest.”

Shiro’s eyes looked at Lance’s and then be sighed quietly. ”Alright...I'll make a deal with you. Let me do one paperwork at least and then I'll head to bed ok?” he said with a slight but very tired smile. Lance smiled back at him, ”Deal. I'll be sleeping on the couch right?” Lance said looking at the couch. 

It was leather small couch only a two-seater. Lance’s feet would have been on the edge, plus it actually looked very uncomfortable to sleep on. 

Shiro shook his head, ”You’ll be sleeping in my bed, I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Lance felt guilt wash over him. ”No I don't mind, I'll sleep on the couch...” Lance said looking at him. Shiro stared, about to protest again but Lance opened his mouth. ”You need to sleep comfortably, Shiro. And I don't think that couch is like sleeping on a cloud.” 

Silence filled the room and Shiro gave a defeat full sigh. ”Alright alright, We’ll share the bed. How does that sound?” Shiro smiled at Lance, Lance grinned at him but yawn. How covered his mouth and closed his eyes. ”Excuse me...” Lance said tiredly. Shiro got up from his chair and offered his hand to him. ”Here, let me guide you to the bedroom.” Lance nodded rubbing his eyes as he took Shiro’s.

Shiro’s hands were nothing but gentle and they guided the tired Lance into the room. Lance noticed the room quickly, it was also plain but had more pictures in here. Mostly of family and maybe some friends and co workers. The bed was one of the things that stood out, it was black and everything else was just white. 

Lance sat down on the bed staring at Shiro tiredly. Shiro noticed and smiled at him, ”Gets some rest, Lance. First thing in the morning we'll get some breakfast and I'll take you home. How does that sound?” Shiro said as he guided the late teen into the soft bed. Lance smiled softly at Shiro. 

”You're the sweetest guy in the world, a perfect prince charming if you asked me...” Lance closed his tired eyes. ”I bet you'll find your prince soon.” Lance as sleep slowly took over him. Before Lance had fallen into deep sleep, he felt Shiro’s hand touch his cheek. 

”I already found my prince...” 

 Lance then felt movement on the bed, he opened his eyes seeing Shiro laying down next to him. His grey eyes were staring at him, from behind him was the clock reading 3:28 am. 

”Shiro... Are you ok?” Lance said as he hesitating put his hand on Shiro’s cheek. Shiro made a sigh and lean into Lance’s touch. ”I uh... Couldn't sleep.” Shiro said quietly, ”Nightmares?” the late teen question. Shiro than gave a slight nod.

Lance knew Shiro had joined the Marines before he came a lawyer and lost his right arm because of it. But Lance didn't want to ask but only if Shiro was willing. ”You know...Back in Cuba, My mama and I would hold each other after I had a nightmare.” Shiro stayed quiet, ”Do you want me to hold you?” Lance questioned.

”Please...”

Lance stood up and Shiro quickly followed and pulled him into a strong tight hug. Lance quickly and without hesitation hugged back. Shiro placed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance only rubbed circles on Shiro’s back. ”It's ok...” he whispered.

Shiro lifted his head and stared at Lance for a moment. And Lance started back with a soft smile on his face. ”All better?” he asked. But then..

Lance felt Shiro’s lips onto his, he can taste the lemon tea on Shiro’s lips and they were soft and smooth. Lance’s eyes widened but he slowly closed his eyes as he gently put his hands on Shiro’s cheeks. 

Shiro laid Lance down softly on the bed, Lance could feel Shiro pressing himself on Lance. Lance couldn't help but moan out. Shiro began guiding Lance’s lips to open and with this, he slowly put his tongue inside of Lance’s tongue. Lance moaned as his hands went to Shiro’s neck and wrapped around him. Shiro then pressed his crotch on to Lance’s ass. Lance whimpered out a moan, feeling how hard Shiro was for him. Shiro then broke the kissing, leaving a line of saliva. Lancs looked into Shiro’s eyes, seeing the desire in Shiro’s stormy eyes. Shiro then pressed his lips to Lance’s neck. Lance moaned as he felt Shiro dry humping him, feeling how hard Shiro was. Shiro softly bit Lance’s neck, Lance gasped and made a whimpering noise, leaving a red mark. Lance couldn't take it anymore, Shiro kept humping him. Pressing his hips onto Lance’s ass. Lance had to say it now, no matter what, be couldn't take it anymore.

”I love you, Shiro....”

Not even a second of saying that, Shiro quickly pulled away. His eyes were in shock as he stared down at the hurt teen. ”No...this wrong... Shit, I'm sorry Lance.” As Shiro got out of the bed and stared at Lance. Lance felt tears were coming down Lance’s cheek.

”Shiro wait, please... We’ll take things slow. I'm 18 already...” Lance reached out his hand hoping that Shiro would reach him half way. ”You need to leave now,” Shiro said, looking away from Lance. Lance felt more tears come down from his eyes. Lance quickly grabbed everything and ran out of the apartment.

Lance found himself running into somewhere to hide. And he could hear Shiro’s calls for him. Lance looked around and forced himself to leave. 

An hour later Lance got home, his family hugged him with opened arms and gave him lots of kisses. He would have been grounded but since he was leaving in a month they decided to let it slide. 

Lance went straight to his room and fell onto the bed, tears came down his eyes as he hugged the pillow. ”What did I do wrong?...” he whispered. His Russian blue Scottish fold kitten tried to jump onto the bed. Lance looked down and smiled sadly. He picked up the kitten and the kitten rubbed herself onto Lance, purring softly. 

Shutting his eyes, as the scenes reenacted in his head. Lance pet the kitten that climb onto his chest. ”I'm so stupid...” he mumbles as he thought he even had the chance with Shiro.

Soon later, Lance, two weeks noticed was over and Lance had quit so he could finish packing. 

” _So you just gonna let him hurt you like that?”_ Allura asked during their Facetime. Lance looked at the hoodie that belonged to Shiro. Lance just sigh quietly.

”I can't be mad at him Allura.” Lance turned his head back to Allura. ”He has reasons...He barely gets enough sleep due to his PTSD and I'm very much younger than him. I'm 18 and he's 30 Allura...That's looked down upon.” Lance then put his arms around himself rubbing his hands on his arms. 

Allura looked at him for a moment and then shook her head.  _”Lance you can't hurt yourself like this... you're a good person with a kind heart”_ Lance smiled at Allura’s words. 

”When I went to return my stuff...it was during his lunch break... And... He wasn't even there..” 

_”I'm sorry lance... I'll see you in new york right?”_

Lance forced his smile and grinned at Allura. ”We better go to Coney island,” Lance said. Allura smiled at Lance. ”of course, Lance...I gotta go. Call you later?” Lance nodded and then the called ended.

A sigh came out of Lance's mouth as he looked around the soon empty room. Just the dresser, bed, and desk will stay. And will be given to the next older sibling. Lance smiled as be sat down and sigh. ”Almost an adult.” Lance than looked outside, seeing how dark it was and the time, 12:34 am. 

’ _So wonder Allura wanted the call to end.’_

Lance put the boxed down and onto the floor and looked at the hoodie. He blushed slightly as he began to put it on. 

He couldn't help himself and always put it on, he did try to return it. He went to Shiro’s apartment two times to return it. But no one answered it. Lance felt like those weirdo stalkers in the ID channel that his mom watches when the kids are asleep. 

Lance sigh as he laid himself down on the bed and turn off the light. Made sure that his phone was charging. 

He shut his eyes trying his best not to think about Shiro. But his mind showed memories of Shiro that caused Lance to soon fall asleep. 

Lance opened his eyes hearing tapping on his door. He looked at the clock, 2:13 am. With confusion in his eyes, he rubbed them and turn on the lamplight. Then he saw the hands, Lance slowly walked to the window and gasped. He saw a bloody Shiro. Lance quickly opened the door and looked at Shiro. But Shiro wouldn’t come in.

”C-Can I come in?...” he whispered, ”Of course!” Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him into the window into his room. ”Oh god, Shiro your bleeding! Let me get my parents!” Lance was about to grabbed the door knob,  but Shiro grabbed his wrist. 

But it was gentle but firm, ”Don’t...” Lance looked back at shirk and noticed that his grey eyes were gone and were replaced by blood red eyes.

Lance looked into them he seeing how red they were. And knowing where he would see such eyes, from horror movies. But Shiro wasn't a monster, but even close it. Yet, he is covered in blood that might not even belong to him. But with that word, he felt like he was forced to listen to Shiro. Lance then let it go, he looked down finally breaking whatever spell that Shiro put him in. 

“At least let me get a wet cloth for you...so I can clean the blood.” Shiro stared and looked at Lance and slightly nodded. “Please...hurry back.” Lance nodded and opened the door.

He kept his promise and brought back a bowl of water and a cloth. Even a first aid kit just in case Shiro was hurt. Lance took Shiro’s right arm, not caring about that it a metal fake. And guided the man to his bed. 

“What happened to you?...” Lance whispered quietly, so he wouldn’t wake the others. “I was attacked... by some guy... two days ago after you left...” Lance felt his heart hurt, thinking that he caused this. Lance felt tears come down his eyes. Thinking this is all his fault. 

But Shiro put his hand onto his cheek and forces him to look at him. “It’s not your fault... it’s mine for hurting you.” Lance blushed, seeing the red eyes yet they were his gentle eyes. Nothing has change about Shiro. 

“T-Take off your shirt.. so I can clean you off.” Lance said smiling slight, Shiro smiled back a sigh he listened to Lance. Lance quietly stared at the scars. But noticed there wasn’t any wounds. No need for a first aid kit.

Though Lance put the cloth onto the water bowls and clean the blood off. Lance was thankful that the cloth was already red. And began wiping the blood away. It took at least 5 minutes to do. Lance got up and grabbed Shiro’s a shirt that he had let him use. ”Here... I'll give you back the hoodie after I wash it.” Lance says with a smile. ”Keep it, it's yours.” he smiles. 

Lance blushed but he remembers the blood, ”Shiro... Whose blood is this?” he questions. Silence fills the air. ”A homeless man’s...” Lance’s hearts stop and he looks up at Shiro. ”I was so hungry, I couldn't help myself,” Shiro says looking away from Lance. ”I'm nothing but a monster.”

Lance knows he has to be scared of him, to scream for help, and to just run away from him. Yet he doesn't do any of these things. He isn't scared of Shiro. For some odd reason, he knows Shiro would never hurt him.

Before he knew it, he wraps his arms around Shiro’s body. ”No your not a monster...” Lance held the man in place. ”Some terrible person made you into this. And I still love you.” Lance whispers, knowing Shiro would reject him anyway. Due to the things Lance already said but now, it's because Shiro was now maybe a monster from a horror movie.

”Even though I hurt you?... Even though I'm like this now?...” Shiro whispers. Lance pulls away as he puts his hand on Shiro’s cheek. And he nods, ”I have this feeling that you wouldn't hurt me..” 

Shiro then presses his lips on to Lance’s lips, then they both opened their mouths. Lance could feel the sharp teeth. Lance though only lean into the kiss. He felt Shiro laying him down on the bed. Lance couldn't help but wonder if Shiro was gonna stop or keep going. Shiro breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down onto his neck. Lance could feel his heart racing. But it was both fear and excitement. He was scared if Shiro would bite him and how much it would hurt him. Then Lance feels the sharp teeth on his neck. He gasps as feels the bite, he feels Shiro thrusting his hips into Lance ass. He can feel how hard Shiro getting by sucking his blood.

But he stops, Shiro pulls away and looks down at Lance. His eyes are sad as they stare at Lance. Then blood tears come down his eyes. Lance doesn't even feel the pain, he's worried about Shiro. Lance quickly wipes away the tears and even kisses them away. 

”I love you so much...” Shiro whispers but he pulls away from Lance. Lance’s eyes widen as he stares at Shiro. ”But I need to control myself...I need time too.” Shiro turns away from Lance, his back is facing Lance. 

Lance could feel the blood coming down his neck. He knows Shiro would do this for the best, he would do it for him. 

”You'll come back to me...Right?... You'll promise.” Lance is in tears. Though he's trying his best to stay strong. He admits, Shiro does need to control himself. 

Shiro turns back to Lance and he's in tears also. But he walks over to Lance and wipes away the tears and the blood on Lance’s mouth. 

”I promise I'll be back for you.” Lance then went to the desks and pulled out a lapis lazuli ring. ”Take this... As our promise..” Shiro takes it and puts it on his ring finger. Lance then hugs Shiro. ”I'll miss you...” Shiro hugs him back. His arms are strong like always. Lance feels Shiro’s lips on his forehead. ”I'll miss you more...I'll find you.” Shiro then pulls away. But Lance’s hand is out and Shiro holds it for a moment then let's it go.

Just like he appear, Shiro disappears into the night. Leaving Lance alone for 4 years, waiting for him.

But Shiro was always known to keep his promises.


	2. Don't forget me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wonders if Shiro will ever come back and feels like he's been forgotten by Shiro.

* * *

_I love you so much...” Shiro whispers but he pulls away from Lance. Lance’s eyes widen as he stares at Shiro. ”But I need to control myself...I need time too.” Shiro turns away from Lance, his back is facing Lance._

_Lance could feel the blood coming down his neck. He knows Shiro would do this for the best, he would do it for him._

_”You'll come back to me...Right?... You'll promise.” Lance is in tears. Though he's trying his best to stay strong. He admits, Shiro does need to control himself._

_Shiro turns back to Lance and he's in tears also. But he walks over to Lance and wipes away the tears and the blood on Lance’s mouth._

_”I promise I'll be back for you.” Lance then went to the desks and pulled out a lapis lazuli ring. ”Take this... As our promise..” Shiro takes it and puts it on his ring finger. Lance then hugs Shiro. ”I'll miss you...” Shiro hugs him back. His arms are strong like always. Lance feels Shiro’s lips on his forehead. ”I'll miss you more...I'll find you.” Shiro then pulls away. But Lance’s hand is out and Shiro holds it for a moment then lets it go._

_”Wait!... Take me with you!” Lance said as he took Shiro’s hand again. Shiro stared down at his small hands and back to Lance’s ocean eyes. ”Lance... I can't.. I’ll-”_

_”Please... I don't want to lose you... I love you. I love you more than anything Shiro...” Lance whispered looking down at hands. Shiro then pulled him into his arms and whispers softly. ”...alright... I'll take you.” Lance looked up at Shiro with.tears, Shiro gives him a soft smile as he wipes away his tears. Then he leans in, into Lance's face closing his eyes. Lance leans in also closing his._

Lance heard the his phone alarm go off, he quickly turned it and heard his two cats purring next to his feet. Lance smiled at his oldest cat with the name was Violet, a Russian blue Scottish fold cat, aged 4. And looked at his youngest, Hellboy aged 2. Lance forced himself up and got out of bed. 

It was that dream again, Lance has been having that dream over and over. He wished he said that to Shiro, he wished more than anything that he went with Shiro. So he wouldn't have doubted that the vampire would come back for him. How long has it been? Four years already that Lance had waited. And he found himself getting tired of it. But Lance shook his head, a promise is a promise no matter what. Lance looked at his own ring, a black diamond one. He kept that as his own promise to Shiro.

Shiro gave it to him after the first year they met. Lance wasn't actually into jewelry but he kept the ring because it meant so much to him. He decided not to wear it during work nor to school. But after Shiro had left, Lance wore it every day, reminding him to wait for Shiro. 

He walked to the window and pulled the curtains, showing a nice bright day. Lance could already hear the subways and the honking cars. 

Just another day in Queens New York.

Lance went to the kitchen already seeing Allura there trying some breakfast for the two. “Hey beautiful.” Lance said as he yawns quietly, grabbing his jellyfish mug for his tea. “Do you have a date with Matt tonight?” Lance ask, starting his with his chai tea. “No tomorrow, but I’ll be staying at Pidge’s tonight though.” Allura said yawning and handed Lance a plate of a toast with a hole that was filled with an egg. Lance smiled as he took a bite of it. ”Are you ok Lance?” Allura questioned.

It's been exactly 4 years since Shiro left, he felt his heart in his throat and wanted to cry. But he just smiles. ”Fine just tired, I'm so thankful that it's my day off. What do we need for groceries? I know we need milk, but what else?” Lance said as he took a bite of his eggs. Allura thought for a moment and shook her head, “Nonless you can get some chocolates cake, the one from the Japanese bakery.” Lance made a agree sound as he wrote down ’ _stop by at the Japanese bakery’’._ Allura then got up as he grabbed her dishes after finishing her food. ”Goodbye Lance, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Allura said smiling as she walked out of the two bedroom apartment.

Lance stay there for a moment, losing his hunger as he stared at the plate. Today was the anniversary of Shiro leaving Lance. Lance put his hand on his neck, feeling the bite mark that Shiro left him. Lancs shut his eyes, remembering the once grey eyes that were now blood red. 

Tears were coming down his eyes, ”Has he forgotten me?...” Lance whispers as he puts his hand on his mouth. 

Lance couldn't help but wonder if it was best if he just moves on, forgets Shiro altogether. But every time he thinks of their promise, they made that night. Shiro needed to reform himself, fix himself of being a bloodthirsty monster.

Shaking his head, ”No...he's not a monster...” Lance corrected himself, Shiro wasn't close to it. Lance than put his hand on his forehead,  he tells himself that Shiro was doing this for him. Lance touched his ring and closed his eyes. Apologize to Shiro in vain.

Lance would have been asked out by many different men and women, yet his heart always belonged to Shiro. And their promise had locked away his heart so no one would take it away from Shiro. Lance always politel reject the man or women mostly saying he wasn't interested in a relationship right now.

 He forced himself to get up and feed his two cats. He watched as ate with purrs in their throats and Violet looked up and closed her eyes slowly at him. Lance smiled and closed his slowly also. 

”I'll be back my lovelies, papa gotta get ready for the day.” Lance picked up his dishes and washed them. Lance looked back at the cats and walked out of the kitchen back to the room. Lance opened his closet door and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a hoodie with a plaid shirt. Even though it wasn't snowing yet in New York, it was cold as hell.

Lance looked at the hoodie and pulled it into his chest and hugged it close to him. Lance wished so much for it to be Shiro hugging him.  It even smelt like him, after 4 years.

Then he left into the restroom and took a quick shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he sighed had grabbed his wallet looking through if he had enough money for groceries. ”Hmm seems right.” Then he walked out of the apartment before he patted his cats' heads and left the apartment.

Since the years, Lance started to ‘study’ vampires, by studying them. Basically watching horror movies or any vampire movie in the world. Even watching the Twilight movies, god he hates that series. He started reading vampire books also. 

He wonders if Shiro burns when comes in connect with the sun. Or how long can he survive without blood? Can he eat garlic, or could he choke and die? 

Or maybe, where they're other monsters in this world? Like werewolves, witches, mummies, and other monsters in the world. It couldn't just be vampires in the world.

Lance sighed as he relies on that he's already at the small supermarket. Lance looked around, hoping he didn't look like some fool or weirdo staring off into space. Well, no one really noticed him. In New York, no one pays no mind to you until you bump into them.

 Then he thought, were there people hunting people like Shiro for a living? Lance thought as he walked into the small supermarket. He watched supernatural just for the fun of it but it had monster hunters in it. So does that mean that was Shiro was killed by them? 

Lance shook his head and quickly wiped away the tears that wanted to come out. ”Don't cry in front of people, it's embarrassing and rude,” he said to himself quietly as he grabbed a basket. And quickly walked away from where people were already staring at him.

A sigh came out of Lance’s lips and he looked down at the basket as he continued to walk. 

Shiro promised that he’ll come back, and based on how much he knows Shiro. He isn't the kind of guy to break his promise. Though he only knew the guy when he was 16... And that he left him at 18. So at least two years of pining over get m the man who's now a bloodsucking vampire that might have turned evil just like that one guy in Buffy the Vampire Slayer show, Lance thought for a moment. 

”His name was Angel!” Lance shouted almost out loud. Causing people to stare at him, Lance gave them an shy grin as he kept walking. 

Basically, the guy loses his soul once he turns into a vampire but he's it back after he kills some gypsy girl. But also loses it again but then gets it back. 

Lance sighed softly as he put the eggs in the basket. 

Did Shiro lose his soul? Lance shook his head, no if he lost his soul after getting turned, then  Shiro would have killed him from the spot after he climbs into the window. But Angel was kinda a bad person before he turned though. Lance again as he places the milk in the basket looking down at it making sure it was the red one. 

He understood that Shiro wouldn't come back after a year or two. But after two years and a half, Lance found himself waiting like a desperate child. Leaving his window open for Shiro every night. Eating less garlic, just in case Shiro popped up next to him. Lance dreamt of him every night. 

Lance wishes that he just went with him, but he couldn't.

Lance then grabbed everything he needed, and paid for it. Lance walked to home until he got a phone call. He knew the ringtone, it’s Lotor his perverted boss.

”Hello?” Lance said answering it, he kept his tone normal and quiet as he held the groceries. “Yes, Lance. We need you today, there’s a painting that I need you to do understand?” Lotor’s tone was rude and with power. Lance rolled his eyes as he walked into his apartment complex. “Alright Lotor, give me 45 minutes and I’ll be there.” Lance said as he pulled out his keys and opened the door. 

 Lance walked in with an annoyed sigh as he hang up the phone and walked in. He pulled out the groceries and put the ones that need to be in the fridge in the fridge. Lance began to write a note to Allura and but the chocolates down. ”There, just need my dress shirt and make sure the cats got their food and water,” Lance said smiling.

Despise his boss Lotor, Lance loved his job. He gets to paint and see his paintings and even get his paintings in a museum. But Lotor was a total flirt. The kind that doesn't take a hint, yes Lance had flirted but once they told them they weren't interested or in a relationship. Lance would stop. Lance felt like he was betraying Shiro. He felt like he was cheating on him. But he was only flirting with people, never going on dates with them. 

Lance looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing all black. He was wearing the black button up shirt that Lotor made everyone wear. Lance smiled to himself, he looked handsome. Well, he was always handsome, or so his moms tell him. Lance then grabbed everything that he needed and walked out of the apartment. Lance then headed to the subway.

It only took 15-20 minutes to get to time square. Lance mostly listened to the  _Coco_ soundtrack. Once the subway had stopped at his spot. He looked at the time, man be was early. Lance smiled thinking that he's gonna make it on time, or even earlier than that. 

Walking into the large building was always an amazing thing. He loved how cool it felt walking in, how the AC softly hit his face. Smiling to himself as he pulled out his ID, and soon to his studio. 

God, he loved his studio. Lance took a deep breath and smiled the oil paint and some of the watercolor. He smiled as he looked at his almost finished work. It was Shiro, but all his scars were gold and he was melting, and his hair was the night sky. His eyes were the stormy clouds. He was beautiful like Shiro always was to Lance. Lance smiled sadly at the painting as he stared at it. 

”Lance, Lotor would you to see you.” Lance nodded at Lotor’s assistant. And followed her into his office. Lotor was looking out the window, staring at Time Square. ”The painting your doing, I want you to finish it today,” Lotor said looking back at Lance. Lance nodded as he quickly and quietly walked back to his studio. Lance grabbed his headphones and put on David Bowie. The song that pops out was actually Space Oddity. Lance just smiled as he mixed some paints together. Not fitted perfectly with the painting

Staring at the large painting, it looked realistic almost the real deal until the surreal elements of the painting. Lance sadly smiled looking at the painting. It looked like Shiro so much that Lance wishes more than anything that it was his Shiro. A sigh escaped his mouth as he started to add darkness into Shiro’s skin. Lance touched his ring and smiled at the painting. ”You look beautiful Shiro...”

The wet brush filled with oil touched the brushed and walked on the oiled canvas. Lance took everything slow and steady, the lyrics of the song flowed into his ears. Making Lance concentrate on his work. He smiled seeing the paint improve more and more.

To be honest, Lance was surprised he got an amazing job this early in his life. If anything, he should be an intern right. But Lance should so much love and hard work in his time as an intern that it all changed. That and he joined the company when he was 19. Lance was a very smart kid growing up. 

Lance looked at the painting, ”The background needed more stars. It looks bland... Maybe some galaxies also.” Lance whispered to himself as Ziggy Stardust played into his ears. But Lance decided to wait until the paint from painting Shiro’s skin was all dry. He had learned a lot of mistakes on that. Lance the got up and decided to get a drink from the cafeteria, looking through the different varies of teas. Lance smiled as he pulled out the chai tea and went to pay for it. Lance shut his eyes.

He remembered that all the time during both his and Shiro’s breaks that Shiro would order the latte. Only from him and Lance would order the chai tea just for himself. Lance missed those days more than anything as he walked back to his small studio. 

Lance then found himself forgetting everything as he added the stars behind Shiro. And a planet here and there. But not enough to steal focus from the real piece of it all. Lands than grabbed his sharpie and put his signature on the left bottom edge of the piece. It only took him less than an hour to finish it. 

Lance then knocked on to Lotor’s door, ”Come in.” Lance walked in seeing Lotor signing paper. ”Lotor, I've finished the piece you wanted me to finished. It'll be ready to go the museum in a week right?” Lance question looking at him. Lotor looked up at him and gave Lance his charming smiled. ”Of course! I'll see it as soon as possible Lance. Thank you for finishing the piece darling.” Lance nodded and left the room. With a sigh, Lance just wanted to go home.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of Shiro leaving him to reform himself. 

Lance found himself already home in his apartment. He must have been so tired that he blacked out. Tired and hearing Allura talking on the phone. 

”Please do this for me, Lance hasn't dated since he told me about Shiro. I don't understand why he's in love with him. He broke his heart so many times that he's breaking Lance’s heart now!” Allura sighed as she slowly paced back and forth. His cats watching their second doing this. Lance listened, holding his tears in. ”He's been head over heels for a man over six years now! And those fours of Lance’s life has been wasted on a man who left them four years ago to cry over him!” Allura than put her hands on her forehead. Thinking in silence, Lance let her finished. He wanted to know what the women had to say about him. ”Keith...” oh it's the mullet she's been talking to. ”Please... I just want Lance to smile again...Like he uses too...” Lance felt some guilt in his stomach as the women whispered a goodbye to Keith and hang up the phone. Then turning to see Lance with his arm crosses and staring at her silently.

”How long have you been there?...” She whispered staring the Cuban in silence. Lance looked at her. He wasn't glaring, he couldn't be mad at her. He knew that Allura just wanted to help, but it hurt a lot. ”Long enough for you to want me to move on with my sad life,” Lance said with a calm tone but it was full of hurt. ”Are you trying to set me up with Keith? Cause you know he hates me and I can’t move on. I'm already with someone.” Lance said holding himself quietly as he refused to let the tears come down his face. 

”Oh to the man who broke your heart and ’promised’ do come back to you!? You know he won't come back to you, Lance! You and I both know this!” Allura sighed as she looked down gripping her fist in anger. 

”He's coming back! It's just-”

”No, he's not Lance! Dong make me repeat myself on this!!” Allura then sighs, calming herself down. 

Lance and Allura had fights about Shiro before and it was always about him moving on with someone. Lance knew that Shiro would come back too him because he promised him that he would.

”Lance...I just want you to be happy with someone who isn't going to break your heart more than once.” Allura whispered staring at Lance. Lance could already feel his tears coming down his eyes, he gripped his hand. 

”No...I don't break my promise to people I love. And I love him, I love him more than anything Allura. And it hurts more than anything for him leave me. But I know he's doing it for me. But....” Lance covered his mouth as more tears came down his eyes. He felt like he was in a ghibli's film. Lance shook his head, hating that he was finally saying what he felt for almost a whole year. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and began to touch his ring as more tears came done his eyes. ”That I have been forgotten by Shiro.” 

With that, Lance ran out of the apartment. Hearing Allura’s cries for him to come back. Lance didn't care about it now, he ran and ran. Getting away from everything.

He just wanted Shiro to come back from him. 

Lance took the subway, not caring where he was going. Looked at his phone and put it on  _Do Not Disturb_ mode on and looked at the time. It was almost midnight.

Today was the anniversary of Shiro leaving him.

Lance whipped away his tears as he got off of the lonely subway cart and found himself in the central park. He kept walking hearing the cars go by and the honking of cars, trucks, and maybe buses honking. 

The city that never sleeps was very true to it's named. Lance touched the now gone ring that was on his finger. Lance gasped as he looked around in the farm. He grabbed his phone and put on the flashlight. He retraces his steps in the park, hoping to find the black diamond ring. 

Tears were coming down his face as he looked for the small black ring. Lance sat down on a bench and put his head down in his hands giving up. He knew he didn't feel asleep on the subway cart. But it must have fallen off of his finger. Lance silently cried as of he had betrayed there promise he had made for Shiro. Oh god, Shiro must hate him now. This must have been a sigh, a sigh for him to just give up hope already. 

”I'm so sorry Shiro...” Lance whispered.

”For what?” Lance's eyes widened, hearing that voice again. He pulled away from his hand from the head and looked up slightly. Seeing Shiro, kneeling down on one kneel smiling softly at him. Holding the ring in his hands. His eyes were red yet soft as always like he remembers them. He hasn't age an day.

”Shiro?...”

”I'm back kitten...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of Lance being a watercolor artist c:


	3. stars in red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and talk about the years they messed each other. And they have a date for the very first time.

Lance felt tears coming down from his eyes as he stared at the vampire. Shiro took his hand and put the ring back on him. Then Shiro kept his soft smiled as he wiped away the tears. Lance leaned into the touched, his touch was cold to the touch. Lance missed this touched, he hesitantly put his hands on to Shiro's hand. 

A sigh of relief came out Lance shaking breath. ”You're really here... I missed you so much.” Lance whispered out softly, he felt Shiro’s thumb wipe away the tears.

”I know...”

”I thought you have forgotten me...” Lance said as more tears came down his eyes, having to even think of the thought. Before Lance knew it, Shiro had pulled him into a strong embrace. Lance didn't care anymore, he cried his eyes out. ”Shh...I'm sorry I made you think that way...I wanted to make sure that I was better enough for you to be around me. I can't stand the thought of hurting you.” 

His body was cold, yet in some odd way. His body was warm. Lance breathe in with a smile on his face. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro and held the man tight.

”I dreamt of you...every night. But the ones that I always get are me begging you to take me with you.” Lance pulled away as he started to wipe away his hearts with a small smile. ”And when you agree and held out your hand...I'll wake up,” Lance said looking up at the man.

Shiro hadn't aged, he stilled looked 30 years old. Lance smiled as he put his small hand on to the cold cheek. ”Still the same man I fell in love with,” Lance said with a shy smile, he felt like his shy 18-year-old self again. Shiro smiled fondly at Lance, as he put his ice-cold hand on Lance warm on. ”You look even more beautiful since the last time I saw you.” Shiro then kissed Lance’s hand and slightly rubbed his face onto Lance’s hand. Lance blushed but with a giggle coming out of his lips. 

”I have so many questions.” Lance then laughed as he slowly pulled away from his hand from Shiro’s face. Putting his hand on the back of his neck and started to rub it as an embraced blush came across Lance’s face. ”They're actually more silly but I want to make sure I don’t you for something stupid,” Lance said with a smile. Shiro looked at Lance with a questionable look. ”No question is a stupid question,” Shiro said as took Lance’s hand and held it in his hands. Lance couldn't help but raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Shiro only chuckled. 

”Well... Can you die from sunlight? Can you eat garlic or will that kill you? Or will you die if you eat any human food? Can your eyes change color? Does your face change like in Buffy the vampire slayer or like Angel’s? Can you control people? Are there any other vampires, or even other monsters like werewolves and ghost? Do you turn into a bat? Can you walk into someone’s house or do you have to ask permission? Does holy water burn you? Omg what if the zombie apocalypse happens? Could you drink the blood of a zombie or will you turn?? No wait.... Pleas don’t tell me you sparkle...oh!!...” Shiro’s eyes widen as he stared Lance, all he could think of at the moment was Lance has been watching way to many movies and television. 

“Are you actually dead?” Lance asked as he put his other hand on Shiro’s chest, where his heart suppose to be. Silence fill the hot noise air. Lance then leaned in and put his head on Shiro’s chest. 

Nothing but silence.

”Well...Yes, I can but the ring that you gave me. A witch put a spell on it so I could walk in the sunlight with you. I can eat food, but I have to throw it all up before an hour.”

”Oh!! Like Tokyo Ghoul?” 

Shiro stayed silent as he smiled at Lance, Lance quickly blushed feeling himself getting embarrassed by this. But Shiro only found it cute. Shiro took his hand and started walking with Lance. 

”Yea, like that. Blood though is must for my diet. I guess you can say my face changes, so I guess it does? But I don't know what you mean by that? Since I mention other creatures like witches live in this world live here. So yes, for that one. That also, I have to ask permission before entering a house, it's just rude. Holy water does cause a rash on my skin but doesn't burn it. And...the zombie one... I don't know how to answer that one, to be honest with you..” 

Then silence fullest the hot late summer air in the New York air. 

”When...When I was a bit, and force to drinks the other vampire’s blood. My heart had stopped due to the poison in the vampire’s veins. And here I am.”

Lance started at Shiro, he could tell by his facial expressions that he was getting uncomfortable. ”I'm sorry that had happened to you, Shiro...Maybe if I just-...” Lance couldn't finish his sentence. 

He was reliving the hurtful scene four years ago. 

“It’s not your fault Lance.” Lance looked at Shiro and sadly looked at him as if he was a kicked kitten. ”I feel like it is, I just didn't run out of there maybe you'll be human,” Lance whispered squeezing Shiro's hand. Shiro squeezed back. ”I had too, you mean everything to me,” Shiro said.

Lance didn't want any more questions yet he had to know. But in his heart, he knew he had to ask this question. Lance mentally shook his head, he wouldn't ask the question yet. He finally has Shiro by his side. They're together now, nothing can pull them away from each other now.

”Thank you, Shiro.” as he put his head on Shiro’s shoulder. He heard a small chuckle come out of Lance. 

”Are you hungry? It's late but New Yorkers would be serving dinner anyway.” Shiro had said with a slight smile. Lance looked around, he heard cars thinking and even voices talking. ”Are you sure? You can't really eat anything and it wouldn't be fair if you don't eat.” Lance said looking down.

Lance could feel Shiro smile without even seeing it. ”I just wanted to spend time with you, and I'll just get the same thing so you could eat that for your lunch tomorrow.” Lance couldn't help but let out a giggle. The half Cuban knew Shiro was the kind of person who doesn't believe in wasting food. Lance smiled softly at him and nodded. ”Where to?” the blue young man smiled as he softly gripped Shiro’s hand as they walked. ”What's your favorite place to eat?” Shiro question. Lance thought for a moment. ”The Starlight diner, in love their food and the waiters and waitress singing. But...it's a long wait just for a table for two and it's very crowded.” a smile grew on Shiro’s eyes. ”Then I’ll have some time to get to know you even more,” Shiro said as he placed his hand on to Lance’s cheek. Lance leaned into the touched and smiled. ”I would like that.” 

The walk there was peaceful but not quiet, Lance had explained his life during the time Shiro had been away. How living with his oldest friend been such good help since just living in New York was expensive as hell. And living with a roommate, along with actually forced to live with each other before. 

Basically, Allura and Lance during middle school had lived with each other before then. But Allura was known as someone else. But Lance still thinks of Allura as Allura when he thinks about their little past. Allura has to live with Lance’s family after her mother had past away, and her father had some Financial problems. And to help with that, Lance’s Mamá had offered for Alfor, Allura’s father to live with them. Lance and Allura had to share a room together when she was a boy. They did fight a lot and Lance hated that he had to share his clothes with Allura. 

But one day after coming home from baseball practice, Allura was wearing a dress, she had a large smile on her face and dance in it. Until she stops and stares at Lance. Lance was in silence until he said. ”Wear a bow, it'll match the dress. You'll even feel more beautiful in it.” Lance said as he places his baseball bag on the bed along with his school book bag. 

He remembers Allura just staring at him, and he remembers her little tears. And she ask, ”You think I'm pretty?...” Lance looked from, dirt was all over his face and he gave the once boy a smile. ”Yea, you'll be even more pretty when you grow out your hair,” Lance says then he felt two arms wrapped around him. His eyes widen until he heard soft sobs coming from Allura. Lance slowly wrapped his dirty sweaty arms around Allura.

And that day forward, their friendship grew and Lance was even therefor Allura when she wanted to confess who she really wanted to be.

Lance just smiled thinking of those memories. He felt Shiro gripped tighten a bit, but not enough to hurt Lance. Shiro was careful not to hurt Lance. But was afraid that if he let Lance’s hand go, Lance will disappear right before his eyes. Lance felt the soft strawberry blush on his face. He looked up from Shiro who smiled back. 

”Well, here we are, its gonna be a long wait,” he says. Shiro eyes slowly turn to a grey color. Lance’s eyes widen but kept it calm. ’ _That's so cool!’_ He thought to himself. Shiro softly chuckled as he looked back at Lance. Lance blushed. He forgot vampires could read minds, but it sounded so silly. Yet Shiro was reading his mind. ”I'll go in and let them know that we need a table for two.” Shiro nodded as he leaned on to the wall of the building. As Lance walked into the building, he could hear some of the waiters or waitress singing to a Disney song.  _Something there that wasn't there before_ from  _The Beauty and The Beast._ Lance smiled as he hummed the song a bit, he loved that movie.

”Hello sir, what can we do for you?”

”Hi, can I have a table for two?” 

The waitress types something and looked up with a shy smile. 

”It'll most likely be a 15 to 30-minute wait sir,”  The waitress said with a smile. Lance just smiled back. ”That’ll be fine.” the waitress smiled a bit more. ”for who?” she questioned. ”Lance please.” the waitress nodded.

And Lance soon walked out seeing Shiro leaning against the wall waiting for him. ”It'll be a 30-minute wait,” Lance said as he stood close to Shiro. Shiro just smiled at Lance, he couldn't help but blush slightly with a smile on his face. He felt like a teen again, like when he first got to know Shiro at Starbucks. Then a song got Lance’s attention, but it wasn't the singer’s voice. It was Shiro singing it. 

” _We'll meet again, Don't know where, Don't know when.”_ Shiro sang looking at Lance, Lance could see the red start to come back to Shiro’s eyes. Lance wondered of Shiro’s eyes changed due to his emotions. What was the vampire feeling right now? Lance smiled as he took Shiro’s hand. Shiro pulled him close where both of their chests were touching. Lance blushed as Shiro began to dance. 

 _”But I know we'll meet again some sunny day,”_ Shiro had sung softly into Lance’s ear. As if these lyrics were meant to Lance only. Lance closed his eyes as he felt the coolness of Shiro, yet it felt warm to him.

 _”Keep smiling through, Just like you always do, ’Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away”_ Lance could already hear the ’Aw’s and whispers of how cute of they were. It brought a smile to Lance’s face as he closed his oceans. He heard the whispers of people whispering that this was their song and it must be an anniversary of theirs. The other was how Shiro came back from war and they decided to spend the night celebrating together.

” _So will you please say hello, To the folks that I know, Tell them I won't be long, They'll be happy to know, That as you saw me go, I was singing this song.”_ Lance had sung back to the older man. Lance could hear the chuckle coming from Shiro.

” _We'll meet again, Don't know where, Don't know when, But I know we'll meet again some sunny day.”_ Lance and Shiro had sung together softly. Lance could hear people saying how adorable they were. 

Lance didn't even care right now, he was with Shiro right now. Most likely at 1 am, about to eat a diner law at night. But what mattered most to Lance was having Shiro with him. 

“Table for Lance!” A waiter shouted, Lance opened his eyes and looked back at Shiro. He had a shy sheepish smile a crossed his face. “I guess that’s us uh?” Lance smiled and nodded. “It is.” Lance then took Shiro’s hand and followed the young waiter. Broadway music played in the background, most likely from _Kinky Boots._ Lance slight turn the corner of his eye to see Shiro amazed by the bright lively small diner. 

This brought a smile on Lance’s caramel tan face. He wondered if Shiro had been in contact with other people during his four-year training? Maybe? Disappearance? Better but not really. Lance made a sigh of relief when the waiter sat them down. 

Shiro’s eyes shined with curiosity and with the different bright colors of the diner. Lance’s smile grew and picked up the menu as Shiro kept looking around. 

”Are you going to eat anything?” Lance question, he would have felt bad if he ate in front of Shiro when Shiro hadn't had any human food for four years. Shiro’s eyes went back to the beautiful Cuban and gave him a small smile. ”Well, I was but then I was thinking I'll get something that you like and I’ll just won't eat it.” Lance felt the guilt rise in him and gave a slight nod. ”Then you could just eat that for leftovers.” Shiro had said.

Lance nodded slightly and looked at his menu. He was really in the mood for waffles right not, but his mind went back to Allura. Guilt and sadness started to crawl all over Lance’s heart. And soon the two emotions started to hug him tightly.

”Would you two like anything to drink?” Lance’s eyes shot up and looked up at the female waitress. Lance forced a smile on his face. ”Hello, can I have ice tea please?” Lance questioned with that forced smile on his face. The waitress smiled and wrote it down on her pad and looked over to Shiro smiled back at her. ”Water for me please,” Shiro said. The waitress nodded and soon left. 

”Are you ok Lance?” Shiro said as he put his hand on to Lance’s smaller and warmer one. Lance closed his eyes, putting his thoughts together. Then opened them looking back at Shiro. ”Allura and I had a fight...” Lance avoid eye contact with Shiro. ”About me and you. About... Me waiting for you when I should be moving on with my life. Or so Allura says.” Lance then avoid eye contact for a moment. A soft sigh came out of his mouth. “And the sad thing is that...I kept thinking that She’s was right. But you're here you are with me...” Lance felt a slight tear almost coming out. ”And I'm so happy your here with me. I missed you so much and it has been a while since I was truly happy.” Sadness and guilt started to rise in him. ” I guess to Allura, I looked so unhappy without you.” Lance rested his hand on the table. Not even a moment after, Lance felt Shiro’s hand on his. Lance looked up at him and gave him a soft loving smile. 

”Allura and I always looked out for each other, and I understood her worry,” Lance said as he softly squeezed his hand. ”And she was only looking out for me. Because we’re almost like siblings, like brothers and sisters! I feel like I hurt her by just running out on her, she's probably calling my phone like crazy....” Lance sigh softly and looked back at Shiro. He had a soft yet worried look on his face.

His face showed that he was there for Lance. Lance smiled a bit. ”But if she up when I get home, I make things right. I need too, but I can't just tell her about you.” Lance felt shame, ”Not dating you! Well, kinda but what you are.” Lance then found himself mentally cringed, god he was ruining this nice dinner for him and Shiro over his dumb feelings.

The different color lights shined on to Shiro’s pale face. He just chuckled a bit but it then turned into a laugh. Lance felt himself turn as red as a cherry. Embarrassment dances its naked ass in Lance’s face.

”It's ok Lance, we’re barely starting out our relationship without even contact for four years. I doubt that before counting as a long-term relationship.” Shiro tried to contain his nonstop giggles. ”I'm sorry, for laughing.” Shiro seemed to wipe away a tear from his eye with his other hand, the other was still holding Lance’a hand. ”I know you well enough that you wouldn't even tell. Plus who would believe you?” Lance couldn't help but smile and giggled along with Shiro.

It was true, who would believe in Lance if he said ” _Hey! Guess what!? I have a vampire boyfriend!”_ He’ll probably look like a high or drunken fool if he said that. Who would believe him? 

Ok...Maybe, Keith, he's into the monster conspiracy thing. Along with the alien conspiracy. Or do they count?

”I guess your right, I'm sorry I've just said all those silly things,” Lance said with a slight smile. Shiro gave him a slight smile, ”It's ok, you and Allura have an amazing bond between each other. And I understand that your worried and...” Shiro saddens a bit, ”That you even thought of... Moving on.” Lance then squeezed Shiro’s hand. Shiro looked up at Lance. ”A promise is a promise, and I'm determined to keep that promise to the person I love the most. I was just scared that you had forgotten me.” Lance smiled Shiro with such love in his eyes. Shiro smiled back.

The waitress walked up to their table and set their drinks down next to them. ”Hello lovely couple, what can this gal get yea for your late dinner?” Lance quickly looked back and back at the lovely waitress. ”Can I have just waffles with fries?” Lance smiled shyly, the young actress nodded as he wrote. ”And you sir?” Shiro looked back at the waitress and then to Lance. Then again, back to the waitress. ”I'll have the same thing please.” Again, the waitress nodded and soon gave the two new couple a smile and left. 

As they waited for their long-awaited late dinner. The two walked for hours, Lance talked about more things from his new life from New York and complain about his boss a bit. 

”Tell me about your life Shiro, or at least the parts that you're comfortable with,” Lance said with a soft smile. 

Shiro looked back at Lance looked uncomfortable than away from Lance. ”Well, I'm still a lawyer and I actually have a nice job right now.” Shiro looked back at him again. Lance was actually interested and listened. Shiro gave a metal sigh or relief and talked on.

They told embarrassing stories of siblings and talked about their interest. Even after their late night songful diner dinner. They still chatted with each other. They took the subway, softly chatting. 

They're hands held each other close, keeping each other close. The cool New York weather surrounding them. ”This is amazing,” Lance whispers as they walked closer to his apartment. ”Yes very.” Shiro said. 

The couple stopped and looked at each other. It was 1:57 in the morning. Lance hesitantly let go of Shiro’s hand and looked back at him. ”I would have invited you in but I want to make things right with Allura,” Lance said, ”It's fine, are you free tomorrow?” Lance smiled happily. ”Yea, I'm free later today. Where would you like to go later today?” Lance said with a grin, telling Shiro and reminding him that it's actually tomorrow. ”The art museum, I know how much you adore art.” Lance smiled happily and nodded. 

Lance than leaned into a soft kissed on the lips, he felt Shiro lean in a bit and then Lance pulled away. Lance rested his hand on his cheek and smiled. ”I'll see you later tiger,” Lance said.

Shiro stepped back and waves goodbye, ”Goodbye kitten.” 

Lance watched the vampire leaving into the night. He walled inside of the apartment complex, and into his apartment. He saw Allura sleeping on the couch and Lance smiled sadly. 

She must have been waiting for him, Lance picked up the woman and took her into her room. ”I'm sorry Allura,” As he kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets onto her body. And then closed the door. 

Walking into his room and tiredly took off his clothes and put off on the hoodie. Lance blushed with a sheepish smiled. He felt like a teenager again.

A smile on his lips as he dreamt of Shiro but with a happier ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Starlight Diner is a real place in New York and everything said is true

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for vampire aus uvu  
> Translations :  
> Hola hijo- hello son  
> Lo siento, hijo, no puedo- I'm sorry, I can't  
> Mamá está trabajando toda la Noche Esta Noche- Mom is working all night tonight


End file.
